Conventionally, a small semiconductor pressure sensor (hereinbelow, simply referred to as a pressure sensor) which utilizes MEMS technology (Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems) is used in a portable device or the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
As this kind of pressure sensor, for example, a pressure sensor is known which has: a pressure sensor chip; and a controller that receives a sensor signal output from the pressure sensor chip and outputs a pressure detection.